


Christmas（庆成）

by ninorin0074658



Category: news(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninorin0074658/pseuds/ninorin0074658





	Christmas（庆成）

小山把杯子放回加藤身后的料理台，离开加藤的唇给他一点喘息的时间，顺着蜜水溢出的方向向下舔去——下巴，喉结，锁骨。。。直到他把加藤的毛衣推到腋窝开始舔舐胸前的褐色的葡萄时，加藤才急忙推开他。

“你干什么！”

“好久没做了嘛。。。”

是啊，他们好久没做了。小山的公司到了年底总是加班，回来基本累的倒头就睡，加藤也一直在赶年前最后一篇稿，两人几乎没什么亲热的时间，甚至可以说，都没什么交流的时间。要说不想做是假的，但他终究是个理性的人。

“今天不做，我去了健身房，累的要瘫掉了。”

事实证明，跟一个醉鬼你没有资格谈理性。小山用牙齿啃咬着他胸前突起的红点，时不时拉扯一下，逼出他一声又一声隐忍的呻吟。加藤自知逃不过，只能退而求其次，用近乎恳求的语气求他回房间。

两人亲吻着往房间走去，衣服掉了一路，跌跌撞撞的步伐证明着小山还没从酒精当中清醒过来。而加藤也渐渐沉迷了进去。小山把他压在床上的时候，两人已经脱的只剩一条内裤了，找回一丝理智的加藤觉得有点冷。

小山用食指沾满了润滑液，只是大脑与手指之间的连接似乎除了什么问题，怎么都找不准穴口，搞得加藤的身后一团糟，从股沟一直到大腿都是黏黏滑滑的液体。加藤终于无法忍受，夺过他手中的润滑剂开始自己扩张。

刚塞进一根手指他就受不了了，不是因为那强烈的异物感，而是小山直勾勾盯着他的目光。

“你，你把灯关了。。。”

“哎。。。人家想看西给酱自己做嘛~”

加藤只得用膝盖磨蹭到床边，啪的关上了床头灯。突然陷入深邃的黑暗和寂静，加藤心里莫名升起一丝不安，手中的动作也停了下来。

毫无防备的，一只不属于自己的手指进入了身体，还试图与自己的手指在体内勾结在一起。

关了灯你怎么反而找的这么准确啊！

小山似乎读懂了加藤无声的吐槽，“顺着西给酱的手就找到了啊~”


End file.
